


Yaraları Sarmak

by Novatardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold'un verdiği prompt üstüne yazılmıştır.</p><p>Not: Yazma anlamında bu çifte çok soğumuşum, hamlamışım. Hatalar, ooclar varsa affola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaraları Sarmak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



“AH! Kahretsin!”

Stiles bugün üçüncü defa kestiği sol işaret parmağını emerken ince uçlu maket bıçağını kenara attı. Bir an sonra ağzına patafix tadı gelmiş, kanamayı umursamadan öğürerek parmağını ağzından çıkardı.

Yapıştırıcı ve boya kaplı eli ile yüzleşirken içini çekti. Son yara bandını iki saat önce ağaçları soyutlarken kullandığı kraftları keserken tüketmişti. Gittikçe daha çok dibe battığını hisseder ve umutsuzluk hissi ile sarılırken Tardis'in vuuf vuuf yaparak gelmesi için ideal bir zaman, önündeki acınası makete baktı.

Tüm suç profesöründü. Jüriden bir gün önce tüm planı değiştirtmişti. Nedense aylardır onu rahatsız etmeyen Ayrık Vadi'nin Habitat örneğine uygun olmadığı kanısına varmıştı birden bire. Tolkien fandomu onu lanetlesin, Stiles tüm hevesi kursağında ölçekli elf maketlerine dek hazırladığı projesini rafa kaldırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Yara hala kanıyordu, önünde iki saatçik kalmıştı ve maketin arazisi bile bitmemişti. Patafixi eline aldı.

“9GAGde gördüğüm bir şeyi uygulayacak kadar düşeceğimi ummuyordum.”

Yapıştırıcıyı eline sürdü, yanmanın acısıyla yerinde zıplarken spreyi üstüne püskürttü. Yara yapıştırıcı katmanı ile mükemmelce (!) kapanırken kestiği oluklu mukavvalara döndü. Veya dönmeyi denedi diyelim çünkü Scott'ın Allison'a taşınmasından sonra eve aldığı ultra yakışıklı ev arkadaşı ultraviyole ışınlar saçan yeşil gözlerini ona dikmiş, odanın kapısında dikiliyordu.

Stiles hala elinde duran sprey kutusu, nedense kendini lisede, koça sınav kağıdında yazdığı saçmalıkları hakkında savunma yaparken hissettiği gibi hissediyor, o zamanlar da yaptığı açılış cümlesini söyledi:

“Açıklayabilirim.”

“Cilde sürülmesi yasak bir şeyi kanayan yarana sıktın.”

Stiles koçla olandan farklı olarak ilk cepheden pes ederek omuzlarını düşürdü. Sonradan taşındığı halde evin alfası olmayı başarmış çocuk “Odama gel.” deyip arkasını döndü ve yan odaya geçti. Stiles'ın onu takip etmekten başka şansı yok, adımlarını sürürken söylenmeye başladı:

“Hayır cidden saatler önce paftam bitmiş, ben de uyuyor olacaktım tüm suç son dakika planımın ağzına eden hocanın. Adam Orta Dünya düşmanı Derek. Tolkien Tarikatı olarak onu çarmıha germeliyiz. Ayrık Vadi habitat sayılmaz dedi inanabiliyor musun?”

Derek birkaç aydır birlikte yaşadığından vızırtısına alıştığı çocuğu başını sallayarak onaylarken ilk yardım çantasını açtı. Yaranın üstündeki katmana iç çektikten sonra steril edecek bir şeyler aranırken Stiles acaba elfler yerine hobbitlerin köyünü seçse hobit ebatlı hocasının yine itiraz edip etmeyeceğinin tiradını yapıyor, eline aniden değen pamukla ciyakladı.

“Aah! Tamam artık daha çok sızlıyor bu elle muhteşem maket çıkarırım.”

Diğerinin bakışları bunun üstüne ona dönerken çaylak mimar “Bakışlar öldürmüyor kovboy sakin ol.” dedi. 

“Yapıştırıcı dökerken sanki hiç yanmıyordu... Apaçi.”

“Ha ha ha.”

Stiles ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de ilacın yakması kısa sürmüştü. Yara bandı da takıldıktan sonra Derek çekildi.

“Bitti.”

Stiles aslında gerçekten de daha az sızlayan eli ile projeyi bitirmeye fiziksel anlamda hazır, “Tamam doktor bey. Beklediğim doktor değildin ama sana borçlandım.” dedikten sonra kapıya uzandı.

“Yapabilirsin.”

Stiles cevap beklemezken aldığı yanıtı anlamayarak eli kapı kolunda, ona döndü.

“Projeni. Çenen elinden hızlı çalışıyor, sürekli vızıldıyorsun ama elin de hızlı. Yapabilirsin.”

Stiles çene eleştirisini sonraki cümleyi duyunca unutmuş, süpürgesine ilk kez binen Harry gibi ışıldarken eleştiriyi hiç almamış gibi şimdi çalıştığı proje hakkında vızırdanmaya başladı. Derek ise onun ses tonunun normal neşeli tonuna dönmesi ile içten içe gülümsüyor, ruhsal anlamda da yarasını sardığı ev arkadaşına başını salladı.

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler <3


End file.
